Martes
by Daap
Summary: A Maddie nunca le gustaron los martes. Pero, desde ese día, era su día favorito de la semana... Advertencia: "El actual fic participa en el Reto#1 Crack Space del foro La Tierra Es Redonda", algo de OoC, Nyos y una pareja crack.


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, es de Hima-papa… El resto, es mío.**

 **Advertencia:** _"El actual fic participa en el Reto#1 Crack Space del foro La Tierra Es Redonda"_ _,_ algo de OoC, Nyos y una pareja crack

* * *

Maddie siempre se sentía contrariada cuando llegaban los martes.

Por un lado, los martes tenía que entrar a clases a las 7:30 am; también tenía que llegar a su casa a las seis de la tarde; y no se puede olvidar de ese espacio en blanco que tenía desde las dos hasta las cuatro.

Claramente no valía la pena ir a su apartamento, que estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de su universidad, para tener que regresar treinta minutos después.

Por el otro lado, siempre usaba ese tiempo para ir a comer a una pizzería cercana. Y, aparte de la excelente calidad de la comida, podía verlo a él.

"Él" era uno de los nietos del dueño. Siempre estaba haciendo una cosa; ya sea cocinar, hacer de mesero, limpiar, e incluso dibujar. Ella, por otro lado, siempre lo observaba desde su mesa.

Ese día en especial había estado sentado en una silla dibujando por casi todo el tiempo que Maddie estuvo ahí. Aunque, en esta ocasión, Maddie no estuvo observándole todo el rato. Su hermano, Francis, le había regalado una edición especial de uno de sus libros favoritos, _El Principito*,_ y había estado concentrada leyéndolo…

Aunque eso no evitó que le diera algunas miradas de reojo.

En la mente de Maddie, Él ni siquiera sabía quién era ella. Claro que ya se habían visto, después de todo, Él _casualmente_ siempre era quien le atendía. Aparte de que, como ya era cliente habitual, el dueño le había tomado cariño… Aparte de que, por alguna razón, conocía a su padre. Pero, aun así, nunca le había hablado fuera del horario de trabajo, por lo que pensaba que solo la trataba como una clienta más.

Apenas Maddie terminó de comer, llamó la atención de Él para pedir la cuenta. Este traía su habitual sonrisa despreocupada, cerrando los ojos casi en su totalidad, aparte de un pequeño block de dibujo.

Cuando Maddie le preguntó que había dibujado todo ese tiempo, Él se había sonrojado parcialmente, y le había respondido que había dibujado una escena que le había parecido hermosa, pero que aún no terminaba. Maddie quiso preguntar más, pero la timidez ganó esa batalla y, después de pagar, se retiró sin decir otra palabra. Apenas cruzó la puerta, una chica bastante similar a Él preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Cuándo la invitaras a salir, bastardo? –Él suspiro tal cual chico enamorado.

-Tal vez la próxima semana -le respondió a su hermana gemela, mientras regresaba a la cocina.

El siguiente martes, como era usual, Maddie llegó a la pizzería, ocupando su habitual mesa. Había usado esa esa prácticamente desde que había descubierto esa pizzería unos meses atrás, ya que entraba la luz perfecta para poder leer un rato. Ese día, a diferencia de los demás, Él no le había atendido, ya que se encontraba ocupado atendiendo otra mesa… por lo que su hermana, Chiara, le había recibido su orden… aunque, por alguna razón, Maddie había estado pillándolo viendo en su dirección mientras comía su pizza.

Cuando Chiara le trajo la cuenta, Maddie pudo notar que también había un sobre con ella. Le preguntó que porqué le daba eso, pero Chiara solo dijo que era para ella, y que se lo había mandado un chico… no quiso entrar más en detalles, aunque Maddie no le molestó con más preguntas.

Apenas Chiara se había retirado, Maddie abrió el sobre… encontrando dentro de él un bello dibujo de ella, sentada en esa mesa, leyendo el libro de la semana pasada… En una esquina, había una pequeña nota.

 ** _Te dije que había estado dibujando una escena hermosa._**

 ** _Es para ti, Maddie._**

 ** _Con amor._**

 ** _Feliciano._**

Maddie apenas pudo contener las lágrimas, mientras sonreía viendo el dibujo.

-Una _bella signorina_ no debería llorar –dijo Él, mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al frente de Maddie y le pasaba un pañuelo.

\- ¿Por qué yo? -le preguntó. Feliciano sonrió

-Porque eres la chica de la cual estoy enamorado -le susurró Feliciano-. Dime, Maddie, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia? –Maddie, sorprendida, solo pudo asentir. Feliciano le tomó de la barbilla, y le dio un dulce beso.

Tal vez a Maddie no le gusta del todo los martes… pero, a partir de ese día, era su día favorito de la semana.

* * *

 **Si, lo sé, una pareja bastante crack…**

 **La verdad, cuando me asignaron esta pareja, pensé en cambiarla apenas pude… pero no pude cambiarla, así que estos días estuve pensando bastante que hacer…**

 **Irónicamente, esa idea se me ocurrió el mismo día de entrega, y duré casi una hora en plasmar mi idea en esta historia…**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Daap**


End file.
